The Fire Lord and the Kyoshi Acrobat
by jazzybizzle
Summary: He smiled a little before opening his eyes. "You're doing it again." "I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not." The smaller, slender occupant laying in bed with him giggled. "And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I'm not."/ Zuko and Ty Lee share a few moments together in bed before they have to go to a meeting. Ty Luko with implied Kataang and Tokka R&R :)


**Guess who's back with another Ty Luko fic! :)**

**This one's more...passionate ;D Zuko's 21 and Ty Lee's 19.**

**Enjoy, my lovelies ^w^**

* * *

The Fire Lord slowly woke up to the feeling that someone was touching him. Gentle, dainty fingers just barely grazing the surface of his skin; his arm to be exact. He found it comforting, especially since his dream had been close to a nightmare.

He smiled a little before opening his eyes. "You're doing it again."

"I should say I'm sorry, but I'm not." The smaller, slender occupant laying in bed with him giggled.

"And I should feel sorry that you're not sorry, but I'm not."

"Hehe! Good."

"Ty Lee..." Zuko sighed blissfully as his flexible girlfriend wrapped her leg around him, bring their bodies closer than before. "I have a meeting tomorrow..."

"Have you forgotten that Suki and I are coming too?"

"All the more to get some sleep."

"Sleep or...?" Ty Lee shifted suggestively against him.

He groaned, "Don't do that."

"_Zuzu_," Ty Lee whined.

Zuko fought his inner, seducing demons and relied on his common sense. He knew he wanted nothing more than to flip Ty Lee over and have his way with her, but they weren't the Banished Prince and Circus Freak anymore.

Well...nowadays, Circus Freak had a new meaning to it.

And his little Circus Freak knew she had him wrapped around her little finger just by calling him 'Zuzu'.

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Go to sleep."

"Bu-"

"Sleepy time, Ty Lee, sleepy time."

Ty Lee pouted.

"Don't give me that."

"I'm not asking for a..._quickie_," she murmured, running her fingers through his long, black locks. "I just want you to make love to me...I want...I_ want you._.."

Zuko closed his eyes. "Ty Lee..."

"Please?" Ty Lee whispered, clinging to him. "Please, Zuko?"

Zuko didn't know why he did it. Maybe it was her puppy dog eyes. Maybe it was because there was no way out of this. Or maybe it was because their moment of intimacy was begging to reach to a more physical level.

Zuko surrendered with a groan, tilting her chin up and fusing their mouths together.

* * *

The second time Zuko woke up, he felt...surprisingly well rested. And exposed. The sun was up, but it was fairly rising; it gave his bedroom a breathtaking look as the golden rays licked the walls.

He sat up, his long limbs tangled in the sheets, and his eyes revealed an adorable, yet kind of sexy, sight. Ty Lee was moving around the room with his dual swords in her hands, flipping around and lunging at her imaginary opponent, all the while being light on her feet. She used the walls and his desk to kick off of.

And even more distracting was the fact that she was clad in his red and gold robe, sealed shut at the waist.

"You're holding them wrong," he noted, and she turned around as he pulled on some bottoms as he got out of bed, walking over to her. He greeted her with a kiss over her shoulder, then turned her back to him. Then his hands overlapped hers, maneuvering her fingers to the right positioning. "This way you'll have a firmer grip like this," he turned her hands a quarter clockwise, "and they won't slip through your fingers."

Ty Lee giggled. "Thank you, Sifu Zuko."

Zuko smiled. "You've been an excellent pupil. I highly admire your..._technique_."

She smiled slyly, "I bet you do." She turned around in his arms, looking out the window. "I guess I should get to my room before your servants get here."

He sighed and nodded. "Good point." He took the swords from her and placed them back in their case. "Would you like for me to send a few female servants to help you and Suki prep up? They used to work for Azula, but I think they'll like you a lot better."

"I'd love that," Ty Lee wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning on her tiptoes to kiss him. He returned it, hands marveling her hips, and he broke it to kiss her forehead. "Can I braid your hair sometime?"

Zuko blinked. "_What_?"

"Oh please! Your hair is so long and beautiful!" Ty Lee begged, practically squealing, and Zuko rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Fine...but can I at least brush it sometime? I really love your hair..."

"...Okay."

"Yay!" She gave him another kiss. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you."

Ty Lee was on her way out his room when he called her again. She turned around and he placed her clothes in her arms.

"Remember-we have to be professional," he reminded her.

"...Right."

"Right?" He kissed her forehead.

"Right." She opened the door.

"I love you." Another quick kiss was shared.

"Love you more."

Ty Lee left and Zuko closed the door.

It wasn't long before his servants were bounding in his room, greeting him with hot towels, fresh uniforms, and fancy breakfast foods.

::.::

Once Zuko was dressed in his uniform, he checked his reflection for the last time before heading for the door. It was opened for him, and he had two escorts to take him to the end of the hallway.

Standing at the end of that hallway were Ty Lee and Suki, dressed in their Kyoshi Warrior uniforms, looking like they were glowing; Zuko inwardly smiled. They must've gotten cleaned and pampered up. Suki's hair, which had extended in length, was sleek and shiny, half pulled back into a ponytail. Ty Lee's hair was down and had a slight wave to it; she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Zuko brushed that thought away. He had to be prepared for the meeting.

"Ladies," he greeted them formally.

The duo bowed just as formally, "Fire Lord Zuko."

He wedged himself between them and they sauntered down the hall towards the Meeting Room. "Report."

"Avatar Aang and Master Katara are present, and have been at the Palace since twenty minutes prior," Suki informed.

"Swordsman Sokka and Master Toph are reportedly arriving in five minutes," Ty Lee added just as professionally as she locked eyes with him.

Zuko curtly nodded, and his gaze flickered forward.

They reached the room, the doors already opened, and walked in together. Zuko indeed found Aang and Katara sitting at the table, studying the map of the Four Nations and reading the little notes that were written in certain areas where a problem was arising.

At the sound of their footsteps, Aang and Katara got to their feet, walking over to the Fire Lord and Kyoshi Warriors to greet them.

Aang looked very serious as he bowed until he opened his mouth.

"Flameo, hotman!" Zuko rolled his eyes as Katara slapped Aang's arm. "Ouch!" He rubbed his arm and stepped to the side as his girlfriend stepped forward.

"I am so sorry for...him," Katara said, bowing. "It's good to see you, Fire Lord Zuko." She smiled a little.

"Likewise," Zuko nodded at her.

Then, the sound of thunderous, slow clapping came from the doorway as Sokka and Toph walked in; Sokka was the clapper.

"Flame-e-o, hotman," he said. "Flam-e-o..."

"Alright, let's skip the formalities and get to it!" Tokka Bended herself a seat and sat, arms behind her head and feet now on the table. "Who's ass do I need to kick first?"

Zuko facepalmed himself.

_Note to self: Never have a meeting with all four of them together. They're lucky the nobles hadn't showed up yet._

Ty Lee gripped his arm, leaning up, and whispered in his ear, "So what was that again about being professional?"

Zuko gave her a look, and she just giggled.

* * *

**Hehe, and end xP I love having the Gaang together! And I figured their meetings would go a little something like this xD**

**As for Ty Lee and Zuko, they're canon in my book, OKAY? Okay. Hehe ^.^**


End file.
